


He Knew It

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: Valley Forge is a hellscape John Laurens cannot seem to escape.





	He Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I made just because. I just felt like it.

Alexander was sick. Ill. Possibly resting feet away on his death bed. And the winter did not seem to care. 

The wind howled with snow and ice outside and John couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He'd tried totally relaxing and letting himself go and focusing hard and everything he could dare to do. Even trying to work himself to exhaustion (which had only gotten Alex to wake from his daze and criticize him for 1) working so late and 2) making the room, the small hut they inhabited together, too bright). Nothing worked. 

The winter in Valley Forge never seemed to end. The wind was always howling and the snow and rain and sleet kept piling up. The bitter cold of the small hut they had was only cut out by the fire John hardly managed to maintain. 

Thomas Payne's words flooded over and over in his head. Disease riddled the camp, and starvation was a constant issue. Despite this, John and the other aides on Washington's staff were kept reasonably well fed and healthy. Alex was often throwing up what he ate, though, and honestly, some of the men were considering it all a waste of food. It may have been, but John had still given at least a quarter of his food to him to eat and try to help him back to his healthy state.  ~~~~Alex complained he was wasting his time, but John, if Alexander knew anything about him, was not giving up anytime soon.

So as John sat, trying to think of what to write on the paper, he thought over all of this. 

Hell. Surely he was damned to hell. 

And it was much much colder than he would have imagined. 

No words came out, so he put away his writing supplies, blew out his candle, put more wood on the fire, and went to lay with Alexander. He could hardly see his beautiful face, but John knew it was there. He could hardly feel the burning he knew was going on in Alex's body, but he knew it was there. He could hardly see the slight way his chest moved, up and down and up again, but he knew it was there (thank God). 

John could hardly feel Alexander's love in such a merciless, unloving environment, but Lord, he knew it was there. 

As he laid with his lover, John knew they would be alright. Even though he could hardly know the determination Alexander had, he knew it was there. They'd push through. 

John and Alex were okay. And the winter did not seem to care. But that was okay. 


End file.
